


The Unspoken Truth

by NurainiKartikaS



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Drama, F/M, Love, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurainiKartikaS/pseuds/NurainiKartikaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Smith is Benedict Cumberbatch's friend childhood and the first girl that he ever crush with, finally met again with Ben. But when she's trying to build her relationship with him, Ben is got engaged with his girlfriend. <br/>Can she survive with the feeling that she never revealed? Or, will she ran away again?<br/>Meanwhile she's trying to survive, Katherine met Tom, her friend in college who fall in love with her. <br/>Can he get her heart and healing her hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pure fiction. Sorry if there's wrong spelling. I'll do my best :)  
> Hope you like it :)  
> and, this is my first fanfiction.

**Katherine’s POV**

I still lie down on my bed. My heart aches after saw those announcement, of course, he’s serious about his relationship with his girlfriend.

While I thinking, my phone keep ringing and pop up with ID name

Tom

I heard someone is keep pounding my door.

“Kate! I know you there, please open the bloody door, or answer my phone. That’s so unwise to not letting me in!” he keep saying that.

Just look at his face keep remains me about those news.

“please, Kate. Everything’s gonna be alright. Please let me in, love.” He still begging in front of my flat door.

Finally, I decide to open up the door for him. And suddenly he’s hug me so tight.

“I’m so glad that you’re fine. I got freaking out you know? I tought that you’ll do the stupid thing that can make you regret for doing that. About that news...” he sigh, and just keep his on my head.

I can’t. I mean, I can’t handle this feel. This pain. I want to take it off. _It’s over. It’s all over. He really mean it. He’s serious with his relationship._

Tears fell down from my eyes, this pain, this sorrow, my heart is broken. Again.

Tom just kept stroking my blond hair. Try makes me feel better, but that’s all pointless.

“you’re gonna be okay, love. I’ll tell him if you want to”

I refuse, with shook my head.

“Don’t. Don’t tell him, Tom. It’ll change nothing.”

He's just keep silent.

Of course I saw all of that. Right after Ben told me that he wants me to attend his dinner ‘party’ with his fiancee, Sophie Hunter.

_Benedict Cumberbatch is engaged with Sophie Hunter_

 

I hear my phone is ringing again.

Benedict

 

 

I bet that he’ll ask or say “ _Hi, why you’re not coming to my dinner invitation with Tom?_ ” or maybe, “ _Hi, I finally got engaged, and surely I’ll going to married and, I got this idea, how about you’re gonna be best maid and Tom will be the best man, or maybe Martin. What do you think?_ ”

I’m so done. But, I’m trying to not ignoring him.

I’m waking up, and I’m just realize that Tom is embrace me. His arms around my hips. We both on couch in my living room. I feel his heart beat, slow and steady. And look at his chest, the way his chest up when he’s take a breath, and when his chest down when he’s breath out. And I feel like butterfly is trying to get out from my stomatch.

My phone just keep ringing. And after 5 missed call, Tom wakes up, and look at me right in the eyes.

This feeling, just like when Ben look at me.

“you’ll pick that up, don’t you? Or you just gonna keep that ring forever?” he asking with giggling.

I give him a weak smile.

“I will...” I take a deep breath

“I will pick that up”

I hear the voice. The voice of happy, joy, relax, but a little bit worry.

“Hi, Kate. Are you okay? I miss you so much. We missed you..and Tom. I hope you both are fine.”

“....”

“Kate? You there?” Ben got worry in his voice.

“ah, y...yes... sorry... I can’t come to your....”

I can’t answer that. Suddenly, Tom take off my phone.

“Hi, Ben. It’s me, Tom. Kate suddenly got fever. Can you call her later? By the way, I’m so sorry I can’t, we can’t come to your ‘engagement celebration dinner’ thing. I got text from Kate, she says that suddenly she got headache, so I come to her flat.” Tom lying to his best friend. And he gave me sign that I need to get calm and silent for awhile.

I nod. Let him keep lying.

“Oh my god. Is she okay? I’ll drive to his flat with Sophie now. And I’ll buy some soup.” Ben seems so worry in his voice.

I shook my head. And Tom nodding, sign that he’s understand that I’m not ready to see Ben again. With his fiancee.

 

 

 

“What? No! I mean, you don’t have to. I can take care of her. You can spent your time with Sophie. This is Friday night, mate. Enjoy your night. Enjoy your engagement!”

“don’t be silly Tom. I won’t do that without both of you. You’re my best friend. And what kind of best friend that let their best friend got sick. I’ll go there.” Ben still insist.

Tom looking at me, asking about my answer. And I gave him a sign to hand my phone back to me.

“Hi, Ben. Uhm. It’s fine. I’m fine. Really.”

“FINE? You got fever and you said that you’re bloody FINE?!” he said as he pressed a few tones in his sentence.

“Ben, really, I’m not a child anymore. It’s fine. And by the way, Tom is here. He take care of me. He’ll look out for me.” I said, trying to convince him.

“ Ugh, fine. But tomorrow morning after some photoshoot, me and Sophie will go to your flat. Okay?”

“Alright.” I said with giggling. and, perhaps he could hear it.

“Good night, Katherine Smith”

“Night, Ben.” I said. And, I directly press switch off button. I put my phone back. On the desk beside my sofa.

For a while, me and Tom didn’t speak to each other. the atmosphere feels so awkward.

Finally, I broke the silence,

“Tom?” I look at him.

And he look at me. “Yes Kate. What’s wrong?”

“Thank you.” I stop. Then take a deep breath

“for everything.” I gave him a weak smile.

He just smiled, then stood up and walked away from me, towards the kitchen.

“You want tea or hot chocolate?” Tom aksing me from kitchen while he’s boiling water.

“Tea would be great” I reply in a small voice. and perhaps, Tom can't hear it.

 

 

 

 

[AUTHOR’S POV]

**Flashback, September 2005**

“Kate! Darling!” Mrs. Smith call her daughter from downstairs

“Yes, Mom! Wait for a minutes!” Kate still confuse to pick up her dress for special dinner with one of her Father’s old friend


	2. Chapter 2

**[AUTHOR’S POV]**

**Flashback, September 2005**

“Kate! Darling!” Mrs. Smith call her daughter from downstairs

“Yes, Mom! Wait for a minutes!” Kate still confuse to pick up her dress for special dinner with one of her Father’s old friend

She picks up her blue dress. she was braiding her hair from both sides of the hair. then put them together in the back. And she put red lipstick on her lips. And gave some mascara. She use her white high heels.

After she’s doing all of the preparation for dinner, she’s going to the downstairs.

“Mom, let’s go.” Kate said to her mother.

“Whoa, look at you babe. You’re look so beautiful. As always.”

Kate just giggling with rolling her eyes.

“wait a minute darling, you can wait mum in car with your father, when I’m done, I’ll going to meet you.” Her mother reply while she’s trying to put earrings to her ears.

Without saying word, Kate directly going to the car and sitting on back seat.

“Hello Daddy!”

“Hi, sweetheart, are you ready? Where’s your mum?” he said as he turned to her.

“well, Daddy, Mum is a perfectionist isn’t she? she needs to makes everything is perfect! especially with her appearance. speaking of who, here's our celebrities! "he laughed pointing towards his mother who was rushed out of the house and walked quickly toward the car

the sound of a car door open while Mrs. Smith got into the car, "hey, sorry for makes you wait. Kate? Why are you laughing?" her mother said as she closed the car door.

“It’s nothing, mum.”

“Ready?” Mr. Smith drive his car to our destination.

She listened to the song with her earphones while her parents are preoccupied with their conversation in the front seat.

Unconsciously, Kate who had been listening to the song with loud volume, his father asked her something, but she couldn't hear it.

“Kate?” her father call her once again.

“Eh, yes? Oh god, sorry dad. I can’t hear you.”

“Well, dad said, ‘you look so beautiful and more feminine tonight.’” Said her Dad, but his eyes keeps lock on the road.

“Dad, I make a little change here. and, this is a formal dinner, isn't it? So, I'm using this dress just once. After that, I won't use it again. This isn’t my style.” Kate wrinkled her face. she doesn't like appear too feminine in front of many people, if that's not necessary.

her father and mother laughed so hard.

finally, they had arrive at their dinner place.

"Mr. Smith!" call someone who just got out of the way restaurant

"Good evening, Mr. Carlton." Kate's father said as he shook hands with Mr. Carlton, then gave him a friendly hug.

"Tim, please! Haha, it's been a long time, Peter!" Carlton patted Mr. Smith.

"Ah! Yes, this is my daughter. Katherine Smith. Katherine, this is Timothy Carlton. And, Tim, this is Katherine." Mr. Carlton shake hands with Kate.

"Yes, I knew it, Peter. You thought that I do not remember this lovely woman?" Mr. Carlton smiled at her as he took off his handshake.

Kate smiled back awkwardly while remembering the man who'd just shake her hand.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Smith" Tim shook hands with her and give her a hug a.

"Me too, Mr. Carlton"

"Shall we?" Tim said as he showed them the way where the dinner is.

And, just stop at one of the tables. and, a few candles to give a attractive and sweet touch.

And, right there, there was a man with a woman who's probably older than Kate's mother.

"Ventham, darling. This is Smith family" Carlton call the woman.

"I knew it, darling. Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Smith. And, you must be Katherine."

When Ventham speaking, the man who had been sitting there finally stands up and walking towards Kate's family

"Yes, my name is Katherine Smith. But, Kate for short. I think Katherine is too long." Kate said, smiling toward Ventham then look towards the man who was now standing next to Ventham

“Well, Kate, this is my son, Benedict Cumberbatc. But, for short you can call him Ben. Ben, this is Kate.”

Ben shake hands with Kate. and Ben looked into his eyes.

"Nice to see you" Ben gives her smile. And, his baritone voice buzzing in Kate's ears.

"Nice to see you too. Ben."

one thing that made her silent for a moment.

Ben's eyes. Sometimes blue. Sometimes green and gold. Sometimes blue, green, and gold. Or should I say, aquamarine mix with gold.

Make her heart beating faster.

Kate trying to remember about his eyes. Kate feels like she's have seen those eyes before.

But, when?

 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

“Here we go!” Tom walk towards the living room to gives Kate her tea. But, Kate wasn’t there.

"Kate?" Tom looking for her, and he immediately went to her flat blacony.

Of course, Kate was there. It has been thought in the mind of Tom from the beginning. The balcony is the quietest place for Kate to think.

Tom saw her sitting in one of the couch in the balcony. there are three couch there. The balcony, where Kate, Tom, and Ben spent a lot of time. Well, other than as Kate favorite place to think, the balcony also have a lot of memories about the three of them, especially

Ben and Kate

“I always knew this balcony is your favourite place in your flat. Here’s your tea.”

Tom walked to the couch, and promptly sat down next to Kate.

"Thank you." Kate took a cup of tea while gazing into the eyes of Tom.

Tom just responded with a distinctive style of laughter in the ears of his fans

"Ehehehe"

"I know this place is too much for me. Especially, today. I thought that we'll end up together. And Suddenly, everything's change. And ...."

Kate didn't continue, because he knows it's all useless, pointless. Tom just looked at her, and hugged her again. Trying to calm him, although he knows that all his efforts were useless.

"I'm sorry, Kate"

"No, you do not do anything Tom. This is not your fault." Kate reply with sobbed in the arms of Tom.

"You still have me. I'll take care of you. I promise." Tom really meant it.

"Do not make promises that you can not make it, Tom. And, I'm so glad you were here. I love you so much." Kate is getting sobbed and buried her face in Tom's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Tom did not feel awkward, weird, and shocked, or happy when Kate said " _I love you_ " to him. Because Tom know, only one person who deserves that word.

Benedict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comment :) That would be help me to know about what do you think :)  
> thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to dinner night at September 2005

FLASHBACK  
BACK TO SEPTEMBER 2005 AGAIN 

Kate’s mother cleared her throat because Kate and Ben looked at each other, they haven’t let go of their handshake.  
Kate immediately release their handshake and kept thinking,

“I’ve met this man. But when? Where? Is he...my old friend? No, No!” Kate talking to herself in her heart.

“Please take a seat.” Carlton pull out a chair for his wife, so do Peter. 

Whilst Ben and Kate can do that for them self. Both of them they were both sitting and facing each other.

Sometimes she glances at Ben when he did not see her.

Ben also do the same thing.

They all enjoyed the dinner with chat, Ben and Kate just pretend to follow the topics discussed their parents with a chuckle or just with a smile, indicating that they understand the that topic.

“I’m done. Excuse me, I need some fresh air.” She cleans her mouth with a napkin, then stand up from her chair.

“Hold on, let Ben accompany you, darling. Not good when a beautiful woman alone outside.” Ventham talking to her when she is stood up from her seat.

“With my pleasure to take this beautiful lady go to outside” Ben teasing.

Mrs. Smith just smiled because seeing her blushing.

When Kate and Ben walked out of their dinner and headed to the garden in front of the restaurant, Ventham and Mrs. Smith spoke quietly.

"Finally, they're meeting again. After so many years ago, Amara." Ventham said to Mrs. Smith

"Yes, it's been ages. That's why she took a long time to look at your son's eyes." Amara giggles

Ben walked beside her in silence. Then sat down beside her.

“I’m sorry, Ben. Did I know you? Because you look so familiar. I mean, your eyes, your baritone voices.” Kate asked him frankly.

“You sure you don’t remember anything?” Ben look at her

“Well, I just think that your eyes look so familiar and your voice. Is that make sense?”

“I’m your friend. Well, best friend. Childhood bestfriend. In the past, we’re um... you’re my neighbor.”

And suddenly, Kate just realized

“For god’s sake! Benny? That’s why your name, you voice, your eyes seem so familiar! Oh god. Hahaha. How;s your life when I’m moving to New York?” Kate looked up and then embrace him.

“Missing you all day, I’m so lonely you know? But I know, till the end of the day we will meet again” Ben hug her and smell her shampoo. and, a few seconds later Kate let go of the embrace.

“Please don’t call me Benny, love. Hahaha. That’s my childhood name. Now, I’m a grown up man. But really, I still remember the very first time we actually talking. That’s winter. Maybe you’re kind of five or six years old. You’re crying because your hamster is dead. And you’re trying to bury your dead hamster. Then because of the snow, you can’t digging the snowy ground. I saw you and I walk to you and helping you to do that. And since that day, we’re officially become as friend. Because you never talk to me when the first time we met at your house.” Ben told. His eyes were still looking at her.

“Oh god! How silly I’m in the past! I can’t believe you still remember that! Haha” And at that moment, she felt her cheeks heat. Her heart was pounding. Kate looked to Ben who had been looking at her and give him a little shy smile. And trying to cover her face with her hands.

“Please don’t hide your beautiful face again. I still want to look at that. I still miss that face. Especially when you’re blushing.” Ben trying to get rid of her hands from her face.  
Kate’s hands is cold because the night air.

“Kate, your hand is freezing. Let me cover your arms with the coat. Please.” Ben take of his coat and with gently put his coat to her shoulder then trying to cover her arms. While Ben is trying to cover her, Kate’s heart is beating to fast. 

“Nah, you don’ freezing again.”

Both of them is laughing.

Kate miss this moment just like Ben.

“Hei, by the way, can I have your number? Maybe we can meet up again if you want.” Ben hand her his phone.

“Sure. Why would I mind to meet up with you, Ben?” Kate giggling while trying to enter her phone number.

“Here you go.” Kate giving back his phone, then Ben directly save it to his phone contact.

“I’m so glad that we meet again. I really miss you. I can’d deny it, you know?” Ben look at her eyes.

Kate just give him a smile.

Then suddenly Ben leaned his face. Kate just stared at his lips. Then Ben's lips touched her cheek. And this feeling makes her stomach rumbling. Her heart was beating faster. And, Kate closed her eyes.

Ben breaks his kiss because suddenly there’s sound of coughed from Kate’s mother.

Ventham just look at her son with ‘proud’ look and Amara look at her daughter with ‘well, got you’ look plus smile.

“Oh my god! No! This is not like what all of you thought! Geez!” Kate is getting flushed. 

Ben just laughed at the girl who had once he met when he was 11 years old, now has become a graceful woman. Kate who first recognized by him is dressed tomboy girl but very shy and rarely speaks.

“I hope we will meet again, Katherine Smith. I’ll text you.” Ben grab her hand and kiss it.

Kate blushing again. ‘God, can he stop makes me blush over and over again? Chill Kate. Chill’ Kate saying to her own heart.

“We’ll meet again soon, Ben”

The night ended quickly.

After changing her clothes into pajamas, Kate walked to her dressing table and opened a small cupboard under the table. It's has lots of thing. Memories of her past. like, diary, photographs, and other objects that remind her about her past.

And Kate take one of black and white photo.

Kate take a look at it.

Two teenagers who are posing in front of her old house garden. Ben and Kate. With one of Ben's arm wrapped around neck's Kate. Both of them make a big smile.

Kate kept looking at him. Remembered when Kate had to go to New York with her parents.

"We will meet up again, Katherine Smith. I promise. I love you. I love you so much. You have my word. I'm a gentleman. I will keep my promise to always be with you, Kate! I promise!”

That is the words spoken by Ben. His last vow when Kate needs to go to New York. At that moment Kate tears could not stop flowing. 

She dosn’t want to leave him. But She needs to. Because.....

Kate snapped out of her thoughts when she got a phone call. Kate walk to her bed where she put her phone. And, she receives her incoming call.

“Hi, Kate. How are you?”

“Hello, Ben. I’m fine. I thought it was another person. I mean, my friend ask about college thing”

“Hahaha, what are you doing? why your voice is different? are you crying?”

“No, I’m not crying, Ben. Maybe flu. Ugh. I’m just lying on my bed. Talking to my bestfriend. And by the way, your coat is still with me. How about you Ben? How are you? What are you doing?” Kate look at his coat, lying beside her. 

“Um, first thing first. I’m fine too. Then, I’m talking to my gorgeous best friend ever. And watching people from balcony. And, it’s okay, you can turn my favourite coat when we meet up again.”

“You such a stalker Ben!” Kate giggling and she can hears Ben do the same thing. Giggle.

“What do you think about today? I mean, our family dinner. ‘Dinner’ with quotation mark.” Ben laughing.

“Well, I’m so happy because I meet you and your parents again. I have a GREAT day! And by the way, what do you mean about ‘Dinner’ with quoutation mark, huh?” 

“Did you actually think that our parents is accidently...” Ben didn’t continue his words for a few seconds.

“Accidently what?”

Ben just keep silent.

“Ben.. You there? Please don’t leave me when I got curious.” Kate said.

“Well, I say, what IF our parents is accidently make that dinner night as um....”

“As what? Ben, since when you’re being so stutter and awkward?”

“I’m talking to beautiful lady, and that’s the reason why I being such an awkward!”

Kate blushing again. "And, I'm flattered! And you such a flirt too!"

“Really?” Ben said. Kate can imagine, he rise on of his eyebrow.

“Whatever. Ben, please continue it”

“Continue what?”

“Dinner thing”

“Forget it.”

“I don’t want to! Please, I’m curious.” Kate beg.

“Okay, what if our parents is accidently make that dinner night as family reunion. But, a little bit focus on us. Like, our parents is sort of matchmakering us.”

“What?” Kate shock.

“See? I said forget it. I’m not going to repeat that again.”

A few seconds feels so awkward. Because nobody’s talking.

“Knock knock, is anyone there? I looking for my beautiful best friend” Ben break the silent.

Kate just giggling. “Don’t tease me Benny.”

“Don’t call me with that nick name, Kattie.”

“Hei! No! You still remember that! Don’t call me Kattie!”

“Okay, how about Kitten?” Ben giggling.

“BEN!”

“Okay okay” Ben laughing, his voices remains her about her past. Ben, who always cheer her up when she’s get down.

“It’s not fair! I just got one nick silly name for you. And you got two for me! Thank you” she said with a sarcastic tone.

“Well, you can digure it out, love”

“Ben, it’s midnight.”

“So?”

“I need to end this phone call, dear. I got class tomorrow.”

“Okay, so, good night, my old Kitten who’s finally met her Benny” Ben chuckling.

“Aw, stop it! Haha, okay, good night Benny Boy.”

“Hei! Wait!” Ben yelling.

“Relax! I don’t end this phone call. But soon, I will. What’s wrong?”

“How about lunch? Tomorrow? I’ll pick you up.”

Kate can feels her cheeck heat. “Okay, pick me up at my house or my uni? But after I finish my class. If you pick me up at my house I will text you my address.”

“Nah, how about I pick you up at your university?”

“Erm... Okay. Do you know where is my....” when Kate wants to continue her words, Ben cut it.

“RADA, right?”

“Yeah. How did you know?”

“I ask your mother.”

“Geez”

Ben laughing.

Kate yawning. “Okay, so, this is it. Nighty night Benny”

“Nighty night? Haha, okay, ‘nighty’ night too, love. See you tomorrow.”

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
